Sangue puro? Quem liga?
by Aislyn Matsumoto
Summary: "  Seu nome completo." " Do que importa meu sobrenome?" "  Ele pode dizer quem você é e o que é." "  Besteira! É horrível julgar alguém pelo nome que leva ao invés de julgar pelo que é."
1. Prólogo

**Sangue Puro? Quem liga?**

**Autora: **Aislyn Rockbell Matsumoto

**Co-autora:** Patilion

**Sinopse:** "_ Seu nome completo. - exigiu friamente.  
_ Do que importa meu sobrenome? - perguntou em tom de desafio.  
_ Ele pode dizer quem você é e o que é. - respondeu com desdém.  
_ Besteira! É horrível julgar alguém pelo nome que leva ao invés de julgar pelo que é!"  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Personagens:** Lílian L. Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Gênero:** Romance

**Prólogo**

Saiu puxando o malão pelo longo corredor, cambaleando para os lados devido ao movimento do trem. Todas as cabines estavam cheias e como não conhecia ninguém, decidira continuar procurando pelos seus irmãos, dos quais havia se perdido durante a agitação na estação.

Era seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e estava deveras assustada e ansiosa. Esperara anos por isso. Para finalmente ingressar na escola e mostrar que era capaz de fazer magias. Não que não fizesse um ou outro truquezinho quando perdia a calma com seus irmãos.

Chegando ao fim do vagão, soltou um longo suspiro e deixou os ombros caírem em sinal de rendição. Não conseguira achar ninguém conhecido e não agüentava mais sair arrastando a mala pesada. Olhou para a cabine ao lado, vendo-a vazia, exceto por uma mala no bagageiro.

_ Bom, vai ter que servir. - abriu a porta, empurrando suas coisas para dentro com um pouco de dificuldade. Mais complicado foi colocar seu malão junto com a outra, mas respirou aliviada, por não ter que arrastá-lo mais.

Sentou-se na poltrona, olhando para a paisagem que mudava aos poucos, saindo da cidade rumo à longos pastos e campos verdes. Alguma coisa em seu estômago deu uma cambalhota, deixando-a mais nervosa ainda.

Era a primeira vez que saia de casa sozinha. Bom, não que estivesse realmente sozinha. Tinha seus irmãos por ali, mas ia para Hogwarts! Sem seus pais vigiando-a o tempo todo, sem os irmãos seguindo-a para todo lado, seria ela e novos amigos, novas descobertas, era um mundo novo abrindo-se diante de seus olhos.

A porta da cabine foi aberta, fazendo-a desviar os olhos da paisagem para encarar quem havia chegado. Um rapaz loiro, alto e magro encarava-a desconfiado, uma sobrancelha erguida em sinal de desagrado.

_ Desculpe, o malão é seu? - questionou com um sorriso tímido - É que o restante do trem está cheio e essa era a única vazia. Espero que não se importe se eu ficar.

O garoto apenas acenou com a cabeça, dando de ombros e sentando em frente à ruivinha, lançando um olhar para a paisagem.

_ Em que ano você está? - percebeu que o garoto já estava com o uniforme e o emblema da Sonserina gravado nele - Este vai ser o meu primeiro! - esfregou as mãos uma na outra, nervosamente.

_ Não deveria se apresentar primeiro? - respondeu sem encará-la, mas o seu tom de voz foi frio, quase cortante.

_ Eu sou a Lílian. E você? - não sabia se ficava feliz por obter uma reação, mesmo que não fosse muito receptiva ou se ficava receosa por ele não mostrar grande interesse em conversar.

_ Seu nome completo. - exigiu friamente, ainda sem olhá-la.

_ Do que importa meu sobrenome? - perguntou em tom de desafio.

_ Ele pode dizer quem você é e o que é. - respondeu com desdém.

_ Besteira! É horrível julgar alguém pelo nome que leva ao invés de julgar pelo que é!

_ Seria bom se mais pessoas pensassem assim. - ele sorriu minimamente, mas logo parou de fazê-lo - Sou Scorpio.

Depois de quebrar o gelo, a viagem foi se tornando cada vez mais agradável. Tiveram uma longa conversa sobre a escola, o garoto contando como era e desmentindo fatos que os irmãos haviam dito antes. Ele também comprou alguns lanches para ambos, já que o seu ouro estava com os irmãos.

Já estava no fim da tarde quando a porta da cabine foi novamente aberta. Abriu um sorriso para cumprimentar o garoto, mas ele fechou a expressou e lançou um olhar mortal para o loirinho a sua frente.

_ O que está fazendo com ele? - questionou Tiago, o mais velho dos seus irmãos.

_ Conversando. - deu de ombros.

_ Vem, vamos procurar outra cabine pra você! - estendeu-lhe a mão, ainda olhando torto para o garoto menor.

_ Por que? Estou bem aqui! - não entendeu a reação do outro, mas não lhe agradou a idéia de sair de

_ Ele é um Malfoy! - apontou um dedo para o loirinho, a compreensão finalmente atingindo-a.

Ficou momentaneamente surpresa, mas não demonstrou isso, ou pelo menos achou que a reação passou despercebida pelos outros dois, que se encaravam com puro desagrado. E, contrariando qualquer regra não dita, ela deu de ombros e voltou a encarar a janela.

_ Estou bem aqui.

_ Você entendeu o que eu disse Lili?

_ O que eu entendi é que você se deixar levar pela opinião do tio Rony.

_ Eu sou seu irmão e estou dizendo que...

_ Ah, então é uma Potter... - Scorpio interrompeu-o, lançando um olhar divertido para a garota - Cuidado, senhorita Potter, ou podem pensar que estou aliciando-a para o lado das trevas.

_ Eu não ligo para o que os outros pensam! - apontou a língua para os garotos, cruzando braços e pernas e desviando o olhar de ambos.

Atônito, Tiago saiu dali rapidamente, batendo a porta com força desnecessária e resmungando durante o caminho de volta para sua cabine.

_ Desculpe por isso... - ela tentou retomar a conversa, mas o garoto parecia ter perdido todo o interesse nela.

Fez uma nota mental para se lembrar de agradecer ao irmão por fazê-la perder o suposto primeiro amigo.

"Ótimo começo de ano", bufou irritada, jogando os cabelos à frente dos ombros e começando a trançá-los distraidamente.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 1: Primeiro ano

_Nota: Ficou curtinho... Muito curtinho... mas se eu colocasse mais coisas, acabaria com o suspense... espero que estejam gostando e desculpem pela demora o/_

**Capítulo 1 - Primeiro ano**

_ Alunos do primeiro ano, aqui! - alguém chamou enquanto tentava se aproximar da estação, agora abarrotada de estudantes, tentando separar os novatos para a tradicional travessia do lago.

_ Olá, Hagrid! Como vai?- cumprimentou a garota, deixando seu malão e gato para trás, aproximando-se do meio-gigante e abraçando-o pela perna, o máximo que ela conseguia alcançar dele - Mamãe e papai mandaram um abraço!

_ Eu estou muito bem e você pequena Lílian? Estão todos bem, tenho certeza. Primeiro ano, então? Aposto que está ansiosa! - sorriu gentilmente, agora cercado por várias crianças, todas em torno dos seus onze anos, encarando-o assustadas e em expectativa - Primeiro ano, aqui, rápido! - chamou novamente, começando a caminhar para a margem do lago - Quatro alunos em cada barquinho! Não quero que ninguém fique pra trás!

Todos acomodaram-se rapidamente, com medo de serem deixados ali na estação. Já escurecera bastante, mas o nervosismo que sentiam não tinha nada haver com a noite ou o medo do escuro. Para alguns, aquele era o primeiro contato com o mundo da magia. Mas, para todos ali, era o começo de um grande aprendizado.

_ Estão todos prontos? - perguntou o gigante animadamente, erguendo a varinha oculta pelo guarda-chuva e dando um tapinha no seu barco, que instantaneamente começou a mover-se, sendo seguido pelo demais.

O professor Longbottom dividiu-os em duas filas e a seguir explicou que eles seriam selecionados entre as quatros casas de Hogwarts: Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. A seguir, pediu que o seguissem, para finalmente entrarem no salão principal, onde haveria a cerimônia de seleção seguida do banquete.

Assim que as portas se abriram, a garota se espantou com a grandiosidade e beleza do salão. Mesmo com seus irmãos e seus pais contando como era, não estava preparada para aquilo. A bandeira com o símbolo de Hogwarts estava pendurada atrás da mesa dos professores, tomando quase toda a parede e em cima de cada uma das mesas dos alunos pendia a bandeira com seu brasão. Várias velas flutuavam sob o ambiente, bruxuleando e formando divertidas sombras nas paredes. Os fantasmas, vagando para todos os lados, atravessando a tudo e a todos, arrancando risadas dos veteranos e trazendo uma sensação irreal ao lugar.

Era simplesmente fantástico! Por mais que lesse e ouvisse histórias, estava deslumbrada. O castelo era magnífico!

Mal podia esperar para ver como seriam as salas comunais e seu quarto. Também queria conhecer seus colegas de classe e os professores. Estava ansiosa para que pudesse ingressar de cabeça naquele mundo mágico e novo.

_ Potter, Lílian! - chamou o professor Neville, acenando e sorrindo para a garota, vendo-a sentar e colocar o chapéu na cabeça. Seus pés balançando no ar nervosamente, esperando que ele tomasse a decisão e escolhesse sua casa.

_ É óbvio que ela vai vir pra Grifinória! - comentou um garoto sentado ao lado de Tiago Potter - Todos da sua família sempre foram da nossa casa. Não entendo por que os alunos que vem de famílias de bruxos precisam passar pela seleção. É só mandarem pra mesma casa dos pais!

_ Essa é uma boa idéia, mas sempre há exceções, como aconteceu com o padrinho do meu pai. - intrometeu-se Al, não desgrudando os olhos da irmã e continuando a explicar - A família toda era da Sonserina e ele veio pra Grifinória.

_ Além do mais a seleção é um costume antigo de Hogwarts. E a Lily não é o...

_ SONSERINA! - anunciou o chápeu em alto e bom som, atraindo todos os olhares daquele salão para a garota que o usava.

_ O QUÊ? - Tiago berrou em resposta, pondo-se de pé e atraindo também alguns olhares espantados, mas que não o intimidou.

Todos no mundo bruxo conheciam os Potter e a sua história. Como o famoso menino que sobreviveu derrotou o grande Lorde das Trevas há vários anos atrás, naquele mesmo salão em que se reuniam. E agora anunciavam que uma Potter estava indo para a casa do grande Salazar Slytherin!

Impossível!


	3. Capítulo 2: Primeiros dias

_**Nota:** Mais um capítulo saindo do forno \o/ Espero que gostem e desculpem pela demora._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Primeiros dias**

_ Humm... mais um Potter... - resmungou o chápeu em tom pensativo, mas sua voz não parecia soar para as outras pessoas. Era como se falasse dentro de sua cabeça - Muito corajosa e determinada... já vi essa vontade de se provar antes. Mostrar do que é capaz...

"_Não quero ser só mais uma Potter... quero mostrar que sou Lílian Potter..._" - pensou baixinho, compreendendo internamente que o chápeu a escutaria.

_ Entendo. Não quer ser comparada e viver sempre à sombra de alguém... - o tom do chapéu era entre o divertido e o compreensivo - Bom, você tem quatro opções aqui... escolha.

"_Escolher? Mas... você não tem que me mandar para a casa que for melhor pra mim?_"

_ Vamos lá... você não é a primeira a ter essa opção. Seu pai escolheu para onde queria ir e seu irmão Alvo também... e antes deles, outros bruxos e bruxas tiveram essa mesma opção. Todos com um futuro brilhante, devo acrescentar.

Erguendo o rosto minimamente e encarando o salão por baixo da aba do chapéu, ela lançou um longo olhar a todas as pessoas à volta, imaginando o que diriam se ela não fosse para a Grifinória. Alunos e professores falariam mal de si? Seus pais a rejeitariam?

"_Claro que não! Eles me amam! Vão me aceitar como sou!_"

E a conversa que tivera mais cedo no trem com Scorpio voltou à sua mente. O nome dizia muito sobre quem a pessoa era... o sangue-puro também... mas ela queria provar que podia ser boa, não importava a casa em que estivesse, nem seu nome e nem seu sangue!

_ Essa é sua escolha? - perguntou novamente o chapéu, dentro de sua cabeça - Se é assim que você quer... - e abrindo o rasgo que era sua boca, anunciou para todos no salão - SONSERINA!

E diferente do que costumava acontecer, não houve palmas e assovios de aprovação. Houve apenas um silêncio estrangulador, seguido de um grito de exclamação, que Lílian conseguiu distinguir como sendo de seu irmão Tiago, que parecia indignado com a escolha.

Mas após um segundo de assombro, palmas solitárias começaram a surgir, vindas da mesa enfeitada em verde e prata.

E virando o rosto naquela direção, Scorpio Malfoy aplaudia sozinho, sorrindo de canto, dividido entre o malicioso e o divertido.

* * *

_ Você fez uma entrada triunfal, devo admitir. - o sonserino abriu a porta do salão comunal, saindo para os corredores do castelo acompanhado da ruivinha, extremamente sorridente e corada ao seu lado - A cara do seu irmão foi impagável!

_ Eu disse que o nome e o sangue não importavam! Vou provar pra eles que sou uma excelente bruxa, assim como meus pais! - respondeu decidida, enquanto seguia o mais velho de perto, com medo de se perder.

_ Olha, sei que não começamos bem, mas se eu puder ajudar, pode me procurar. - o garoto não a encarava, com medo que notasse o seu tom receoso - Não sou o melhor modelo de sociabilidade, então não vai me ver muito acompanhado, mas pode me procurar quando seus irmãos começarem a implicar com você. Sei ótimas azarações!

_ Obrigada, Malfoy! - e surpreendendo-o, a garota se jogou sobre si, abraçando-o apertado e sorrindo afetuosamente - Você é um ótimo amigo!

O garoto ficou estático, sentindo seu rosto esquentar aos poucos, tendo noção que estava corando pelo ato da menina. Nem sua mãe o abraçava daquela forma!

_ É... melhor irmos ou vamos nos atrasar pras nossas aulas. - e apertando o passo, adentrou o salão principal, caminhando até a sua mesa, virando-se curioso ao não ouvir passos atrás de si.

Lílian afastava-se na direção oposta, rumando até a mesa da Grifinória, decidida e nem um pouco incomodada com os olhares curiosos que atraía.

_ Hei, Potter! - o loiro chamou-a de onde estava, uma sobrancelha erguida em desentendimento - Sua mesa é essa aqui! - apontou para alguns lugares à frente quando ela olhou em sua direção.

_ Eu sempre tomo café da manhã com meus irmãos. - deu de ombros, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia pra fazer as refeições em família. Não ia parar agora, só porque estavam em casas diferentes. Continuavam sendo irmãos. Além do mais, seus pais tinham amigos em outras casas e ela queria ter também. Não via necessidade em fazer distinção entre os colegas de Hogwarts.

* * *

Tirando as implicações de seus irmãos por ter ido para a Sonserina, o resto da manhã foi perfeito, como um dia de aula deveria ser. Ela simplesmente amou a aula de feitiços e se divertiu muito na de transfiguração, mesmo que não tivesse se saído muito bem.

Sua surpresa foi notar seu dom em poções, pois cresceu ouvindo seu pai reclamar daquela disciplina, dizendo que era complicada e inútil, em compensação sua mãe era muito boa.

Tentou não dar ouvidos aos burburinhos que surgiam na sala de aula quando um professor não estava atento, mas ela sabia que estavam comentando sobre si. Claro que queria conhecer muita gente e ter muitos amigos, mas aqueles sussurros que chegavam aos seus ouvidos diziam que falavam de si, e não era boa coisa.

Seus pais haviam comentado e alertado que ela, assim como seus irmãos, poderia chamar mais atenção do que era normal, assim como aconteceu com seu pai. Ser um Potter podia ser uma benção e ao mesmo tempo uma maldição. Carregar o peso daquele sobrenome implicava muita coisa. Podia conseguir inimigos simplesmente por dizer quem era.

E mais uma vez crescia dentro de si a vontade de provar que o nome e o sangue não queriam dizer nada. Não que ela quisesse sujar o nome de sua família, mas ela não queria ser julgada por ele.

* * *

Uma semana de sussurros e conversinhas nos cantos da sala comunal foi suficiente para fazer Lílian perder a calma e quase azarar uma colega. O que havia de errado com eles? Ou era com ela mesma?

Não queria se mostrar fraca e ir chorando reclamar para um professor o que os outros alunos estavam fazendo, mas ela estava chegando ao limite. Agora sentia na pele o que seu pai havia passado. Ele contou histórias de quando estudava ali, como viviam apontando para o garoto-que-sobreviveu e falando dele como se não estivesse por perto.

As únicas horas que não se sentia realmente sozinha era durante as refeições, quando ficava com seus irmãos, o que não a livrava de receber algum olhar torto de Tiago, ou então quando tinha aula com o pessoal da Grifinória e se sentava junto com seu primo Hugo.

Contudo, o único ali que parecia realmente entende-la era Alvo. Ele lhe contara em segredo que o chapéu também lhe dera a opção de escolha, mas ele estava com medo naquela época e mesmo assim o chapéu o mandara para a Grifinória, para mostrá-lo que ele podia ser corajoso quando quisesse.

Ela gostaria de ter essa coragem...

* * *

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 3: Leão entre cobras

**Nota:**_ Depois de anoooos parada, e não estou exagerando o suficiente, finalmente peguei essa fanfic pra continuar. Não gosto de deixar trabalhos inacabados, então sempre tento retomar, mesmo que demore muito. Sem falar que essa história é um presente, por isso não vale entregar só uma parte dele! Noil-chan, espero que goste!_

**Capítulo 3 – Leão entre cobras**

* * *

O primeiro dia foi emocionante... a primeira aula foi incrível... mas com o passar dos dias, notou que o primeiro mês não foi nada do que imaginou.

Lílian queria estudar, aprender magia, fazer amigos e se divertir. Estava indo bem na parte que se referia aos estudos, mas sua vida social era praticamente nula. A única pessoa que conversava consigo, além dos irmãos e dos primos, era Scorpio.

Não que fizesse muita diferença, afinal não tinham aulas juntos e só se encontravam à noite no salão comunal. Mas como sempre retornava completamente cansada, e parando para pensar nos colegas de casa que com certeza continuariam a falar de sua vida pelas costas, não tinha muito ânimo para permanecer ali muito tempo.

Tentou a todo custo se concentrar apenas nas aulas e aprender tudo que pudesse para mostrar que era uma boa bruxa, mas o fato de não ter nenhum amigo a desanimava cada dia mais. Não gostava de se sentir sozinha...

Até comentou com Alvo sobre o que a incomodava e ele lhe confessou em segredo que foi um dos motivos que o fez desistir de tentar ir pra outra casa. Ele gostava muito da Grifinória, mas pensando em tudo que a irmã passava, ele não conseguia deixar de imaginar como seria se fosse com ele.

Falar com Tiago era perda de tempo. Ele iria ouvi-la, é claro, mas não conseguiria o apoio que precisava. No pior dos casos, ele iria abraçá-la e diria que tudo ia ficar bem, depois de criticar e brigar por ela ter parado na Sonserina.

Até para os pais ela comentou como as coisas andavam na escola, mas não contou todos os detalhes, ela não tinha coragem de falar pra ninguém tudo que sentia. Sempre comentava apenas por cima, dizendo que estava difícil, mas que iria superar. O problema é que ela mesma não estava acreditando muito em suas palavras.

E foi nesse misto de desespero e solidão que Lílian conseguiu levar os primeiros meses adiante. Engolia tudo de ruim que ouvia sobre si, ignorava os olhares enviesados, fingia que seus tropeços não eram azarações e que o sumiço de alguns livros era culpa de sua distração. Mas ela sabia que ninguém ali gostava dela. Na verdade tinha certeza!

Pelo que diziam nos corredores, em particular os alunos da Sonserina, ela era vista como o antigo fugitivo de Azkaban, Sirius Black, uma traidora da família e do sangue. Viera de uma família de bruxos poderosa, mas não foi pra mesma casa que eles e depois sujou o nome que levava, se unindo a trouxas e sangues-ruins.

E mesmo que a maioria dos alunos soubesse que Black não era o vilão que pintavam, aquilo a afetava.

Mas, por outro lado, a comparação que alguns outros estudantes fazia era bem pior. Diziam que ela era como Pettigrew, uma cobra entre os leões, mas ao contrário. Ela devia ser um leão, imponente e corajoso, mas havia pegado o caminho para se tornar uma cobra fria e rastejante.

* * *

A aula de poções não estava nem na metade, mas a paciência da garota já estava praticamente no fim. Um grupinho de garotas da Lufa-Lufa havia sentado atrás dela e não pararam de cochichar um segundo sequer. Estava tudo indo bem enquanto elas só reclamavam por não entenderem nada que o professor Slughorn falava, mas quando o assunto mudou e começaram a falar dela, aí sua calma foi para o ralo.

Lilían contou até dez, respirou fundo, contou de novo, tentou se concentrar no livro a sua frente, mas nada parecia trazer sua calma de volta. Depois o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa não gostava de levar o papel de babacas, mas olha o exemplo que eles tinham ali? Duas garotas falando mal dela, que estava ali, a menos de meio metro de distância, ouvindo tudo que diziam!

Apertou as mãos em punho, sentindo seu sangue esquentar. Ela sabia que não devia dar ouvidos àquilo, devia ignorar e mostrar que era melhor, mas já estava cheia desse burburinho ao seu respeito, de ser tratada como uma traidora e virar motivo de comparações idiotas.

Erguendo-se de um pulo, a ruivinha virou-se para encarar as garotas de frente, lançando um olhar cheio de desprezo, ódio e nojo. Tinha tanta raiva acumulada dentro de si! E agora precisava colocar tudo pra fora.

Pela primeira vez, a dupla pareceu notar a garota à sua frente, levando às mãos à boca e encarando-a com o olhar arregalado. Ah, elas sabiam que tinham feito merda, mas não sabiam as consequências de seus atos.

_ Por que não continuam a conversa?! – Lilían gritou a plenos pulmões, espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa – Vamos, voltem a falar de mim! Não estava divertido falar da traidora do sangue? A traidora que decidiu ir contra toda a família que lutou contra Voldemort para se juntar aos filhos dos Comensais da Morte!

A essa altura, vários vidros com poções começaram a explodir nas prateleiras, arrancando gritos dos alunos que eram atingidos. Bolhas, queimaduras e horríveis verrugas começaram a brotar na pele de todos que eram atingidos.

_ Senhorita Potter! Pare! Pare, agora! – e não importava o quanto o professor gritava o seu nome, ela parecia alheia a tudo a sua volta.

_ Qual o problema de todos vocês? Por que me odeiam tanto? – agora suas palavras eram direcionadas para todos na classe – A única coisa que tenho feito desde que cheguei aqui é tentar fazer amigos e estudar, mas todos ficam me criticando e falando mal de mim! – seus olhos lacrimejaram e logo seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas, mas isso não foi suficiente para detê-la – Eu nunca traí minha família! Eu amo eles demais e não quero ser seguidora de um bruxo das trevas que meu pai derrotou! Eu só quero ser uma adolescente comum!

Assim que ela gritou as últimas palavras, todas as paredes da masmorra tremeram. E, se ainda tinha alguma prateleira intacta, ela fora para o chão... em chamas.

* * *

No dia seguinte, as fofocas não diminuíram, ao contrário, elas aumentaram. Porém, seu conteúdo mudou completamente.

Se antes falavam que Lilían era uma traidora do sangue, agora comentavam o quanto ela era poderosa. Realmente era uma Potter. Temperamental e forte como o pai, inteligente e ágil como a mãe.

_ Ela mandou a classe inteira pra enfermaria! – comentou um aluno a caminho da sala de aula – Até o professor estava com alguns curativos nas mãos!

_ A mesa que ela tocou ficou com as marcas de suas mãos! – disse outra garota, muito surpresa com o boato.

_ Parece que ninguém contou pra diretora McGonagall ainda, senão ela já teria levado um sermão e tanto. – disse outro aluno se juntando à conversa.

_ Claro que ninguém contou! Quer ser azarado? – o rapaz olhou ao redor ressabiado, antes de contar o que ouvira – Você ficou sabendo o que aconteceu com as garotas que falaram mal dela? Ouvi dizer que foram parar no Hospital St. Mungus!

* * *

Suas tentativas de fazer as fofocas pararem não tinha surtido muito efeito, mas por outro lado, agora não era mais vista com maldade e sim com respeito. Todos que viam a ruiva se aproximar no corredor, afastavam para deixar seu caminho livre. O melhor lugar perto da lareira era deixado livre exclusivamente para ela. Não era mais azarada pelas costas e nem seu material desaparecia do seu baú.

Claro que ninguém tinha coragem de se aproximar dela pra conversar e tentar fazer amizade, mas pelo menos agora não a tratavam tão mal quanto antes.

Se ela soubesse que só precisava extravasar a raiva para conseguir um pouco de respeito, teria feito aquilo bem antes. Não a parte de explodir toda a sala de aula, mas a parte de brigar pelos seus direitos.

_ Olha só, se não é a pequena delinquente! – Malfoy aproximou-se com um sorriso zombeteiro, entregando-lhe uma tortinha de chocolate – Mamãe enviou pra mim essa manhã. Ela não cozinha muito bem, mas até que são gostosas.

_ Obrigada, Scorpio. – desviou o olhar do lago a sua frente, sorrindo para seu único amigo.

Sentaram lado a lado, até que a garota terminou o doce, suspirando longamente.

_ Ainda chateada? – ele questionou no tom mais frio que conseguiu. Eles podiam ser amigos, mas ele ainda era um Malfoy e _orgulhoso_ era quase um sobrenome. Queria parecer desinteressado.

_ Um pouco... – suspirou novamente, olhando as pequenas ondas na água – As brincadeiras idiotas pararam, mas todo mundo continua me evitando.

_ Não vejo como isso pode ser ruim. – encarou-a com um olhar curioso – Você preferia ter todo mundo em cima de você, perguntando como explodiu a sala e se podia fazer isso de novo durante alguma prova difícil? Porque, se quer saber, é isso que ouvi por aí.

_ Eles estão pensando no que? Em me provocar durante uma prova pra que eu repita aquilo? – voltou seu olhar para o loiro, encarando-o com descrença – Pensei que eles estivessem com mais medo de serem azarados.

_ E estão, mas se isso os livrar de provas, trabalhos ou qualquer outra lição, parece que não se incomodam.

_ Idiotas... – resmungou contrariada, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

_ Mas... se te faz sentir melhor, também ouvi alguns elogios. O pessoal da Grifinória ficou feliz em saber que você defendeu o nome da sua família.

_ Não muda o fato que continuam me ignorando.

_ É porque você está abordando a situação do jeito errado.

_ Estou? – virou-o rosto nos braços, encarando-o de soslaio – O que sugere que eu faça?

_ Seus irmãos são da Grifinória. Comece a andar mais com eles, faça amizade com os amigos deles... com o tempo eles vão notar que você é legal.

_ Mas eu já faço as refeições com eles. – não entendia como aquilo podia resolver seus problemas.

_ Sim, mas você só conversa com eles! Já pensou em puxar conversa com os outros que estiverem por perto?

_ E se me ignorarem? – ergueu o rosto, um pequeno brilho de esperança em seus olhos.

_ Pra correrem o risco de serem azarados por você e mais dois Potters? – Scorpio negou com um aceno, suspirando dramaticamente – Seus irmãos gostam de você, então vão te defender de qualquer má resposta que vier. E depois, por mais que eu odeie assumir isso, eles são populares. Demais pro meu gosto. Se alguém quiser chegar neles, pode usar o fato de você querer um amigo pra se aproximar.

_ Mas eu estaria sendo usada como um caminho até eles... – armou um bico, não gostando da ideia.

_ Sim, verdade. Mas olhe por outro lado. Pra chegar até seus irmãos, terão que te agradar. Use isso a seu favor. Ninguém consegue bajular por muito tempo se não notar nenhum tipo retorno. Quando perceberem que você não vai falar bem deles para seus irmãos, os que continuarem ao seu lado são os que notaram que você é legal.

_ Sabe, Scorpio... você é que é legal! – e surpreendendo o loirinho, a garota se jogou em seus braços, envolvendo-o num abraço carinhoso – Obrigada por tudo.

* * *

_Continua..._


End file.
